A Day at the Beach
by Superlotto
Summary: Everone Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru goes to the beach, what happens when two people are forced to share the same room KxT pairing Rated T for kyo's mouth. Almost all of my stories will be a little OCC. Including this one!


I do not own Fruits Basket!! Even though I so wish I did I do not! Because it's just o cool and awesome.

Everyone was sitting at the table, just relaxing. When all of a sudden Shigure said,"Okay, None of us is doing anything right now. And I'm very bored." So said sadly. "Soooo, I have an idea! Lets all go to the beach!" Everyone then just stared at him like he was on crack or something. And then said all together,"WHAT?!"

All that is except for Tohru, she on the other hand was overjoyed by his suggestion. And said," O f course Shigure-San , we would all love to come!" So both boys just tilted their heads in defeat, with a swirling vortex of doom behind them.

So they all loaded up in a car and headed out for the beach! It was a pretty boring of a ride. Because Kyo just sat there looking at the window and unusually quiet of his mouth, with his arms behind his head. While Yuki was just looking out the opposite side of the car's window, and Tohru just sat there with a goofy gin on her face in the middle of the 2 boys. And Shigure was driving(very dangerously). Then the quietness didn't last very long, because the suspense was getting to Kyo. So he lost it.

"AHHH! I can't take it anymore! Shigure there has to be a point to this Danm trip!"

"You stupid cat, would mind not shouting so loud? You're being idiotic again."

"Errr...You want to start something Rat Boy?"

"Nothing that hasn't been started before...so no!"

"Fine! But I will beat you during this trip! You just wait and see. And Shigure answer my question, is there a point to the god forsaken trip?"

"Ah, but there is Kyo. You're just gonna have to wait to find out!" he sang.

'I'm surrounded by idiots' though both Yuki and Kyo.

Now they have finally arrived at the beach. After a long and painful drive there. They started for the very short walk to steps of the summer home. They all then had to decide which ones were going to get which room. But there was only 3 rooms!

"I call the big one!" Sang Shigure.

"NO! That one is a shared room." said Yuki very calmly

"Okay, fine then I call one of the little ones, because you wouldn't dare allow me to share a room with our dear, sweet Tohru. Although, I wouldn't mind if I did" Just then both Yuki and Kyo hit him over the side of the head.

"Okay I don't care what's going on, but I call the other little room!" Then Yuki ran as fast as he could to the next room over.

"I guess that means we're going to be sharing a room for the night. Right Kyo?"

"Yeah, sure." But really, deep inside he was very happy, he even was holding a mind party with himself.

After they had dropped their belongings off, all of them got dressed in their bathing suits. And they headed for the beach. The water was nice and cool. Because it was such a hot day outside.

Everyone (even Kyo) was in the water this time. He and Yuki had been racing in swimming for what seemed hours for Shigure."Just give it up, Kyo. You're never gonna win""Shut the hell up, you danm dog!"

While they took a break on the beach after racing so much, Tohru was practicing to breathe, while swimming. When Kyo saw how, hard she was trying, 'she looks so cute, when she tries ...and fails' thought Kyo. So he got up, and went over to her. And said" You look like you need some help."very cooly."Yes that would be wonderful, thank you so much!" she beamed, her natural light of happiness and joy.

After many attempts to help her, she was getting the hang of it every time. So Kyo let her try it all by herself this time, with absolutely no help from Kyo. She did it very well, and was very happy."Thank you so much Kyo-kun." Then out of no where she jumps up and kisses his cheek. Kyo just stood there in the water, shocked and happy beyond all beliefs.

He then thought 'I'll never wash this cheek again' while smiling. While Tohru continued to swim, the way Kyo had taught her to.

After the very long evening, they all went back to the house, and headed to their designated rooms. But when Kyo and Tohru entered their room, they just realized something. There was only 1 bed! So they both stood there, and had both of their faces redder than a tomato. They then agreed to move from their concreted spot and get ready for bed.

Tohru had put a wall of pillows to separate the bed into 2 sides. So once everything was okay they both said "goodnight". And went to sleep.

The next morning, Kyo awoke first, but felt something strangely warm and soft. He looked over and found Tohru clutched to his sleeve. So he just laid there and watch his beautiful Tohru sleep. Once she had awoken, she sat straight up and said," Oh, I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I'm really, really sorry. I promise It'll never happen again!"

"Tohru."

"Yeah?"

"I don't mind if it happens again."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that I...I lov...I love you!"

Tohru sat there stunned, like he had been when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Oh, Kyo I love you too, I never thought you could ever love me back!" she said while crying her eyes out.

"Shhh...it's okay, I'm here now."

"Thank you, MY KYO"

She giggled, then ran off to go pack her things to get ready to leave for the long car ride home. When they both got down there, Yuki and Shigure were already down there. "I beat you again stupid cat." Yuki said calmly.

"That doesn't count you danm rat!!"

And so they went on there way for the X marked on the map(home). But Yuki and Kyo were fighting the whole time.

"By the way I have a surprise for you all when we get home!" said Shigure mischievously.

"What?!" they all said.

When they entered the house, they could not believe what they are seeing.

"Ayame it's been so long" Sand Shigure as he went in for a hug.

"HELL NO!" Said Yuki and Kyo.


End file.
